


Fall of AIM

by Cornholio4



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel's Avengers (Video Game 2020), Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers game spoilers, Fix It Fic, Oneshot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Spoilers for the Avengers video game, alternate ending to the game.Monica Rappaccini was to succeed George Tarleton as Scientist Supreme, but how could she continue with her plans when George had declare war on the US by firing on the militaries? Plus when the Avengers reveal to the public the evidence that they had acquired?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Fall of AIM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chess_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/gifts).



It was the aftermath of the Avengers saving the Inhumans as well as stopping George Tarleton (or MODOK as he had now been calling himself) from using the Terrigen gas to kill all Inhumans around the world, Monica Rappaccini was waiting to make her move. She would be made the new Scientist Supreme of Advanced Idea Mechanics (or CEO to the public) and she would have the PR people fix the public image. Shame that MODOK had found out about how she had saved his life with the regenerative formula which they now don't have, but now she would be running the show for real and under her leadership AIM will evolve even further into the future.

However when she contacted AIM's senator ally he had bluntly told him that all support from him was now finished, she had tried to converse with him that things could still be fixed and with what they have they now could be used for greater things. The senator having none of it saying that he will not waste time trying to fix a lost cause which AIM now was and doing so could get him arrested for treason.

She looked to the media and to her irritation the Avengers had revealed to the world the evidence and footage that they acquired, the evidence of them using Inhumans as research puppets for the AIM robots. That she had Captain America locked up in space as a test subject and locking up Inhumans. Plus a message from Captain America saying what had happened up in the Chimera on A-Day and how it was mostly the fault of Monica who had hired Taskmaster and the mercenaries in the first place. That the Chimera almost crashing down was the work of MODOK who wanted to destroy the Avengers image permanently.

There were protests with AIM representatives trying to give statements but they were ignored and heckled, the AIM robots and soldiers were made unwelcome by the populace. The police and military treated all AIM robots as hostiles with the media talking about the evidence the Avengers had revealed, they were backed down by MODOK foolishly declaring war on the US military forces and using the Terrigen gas on the streets.

Tarleton without her to guide him made things more difficult than it should be to her.

Phil Sheldon on the news refused to give any positive word to AIM and was thanking the Avengers once again along with the crowds. AIM billboards were vandalised with the Avengers logo and or taken down. AIM ads were being refused by all TV and internet outlets. Even the few AIM supporters in media or in politics were few and the stock for AIM had plummeted.

There was a large crowd gathering in support for the Avengers in New Jersey at Heroes Park who acted as volunteers to restore it and the police made the AIM personnel unwelcome and forced them to leave. There were strikes and protests from majority of public AIM facilities who didn't know of the dirty dealings of the company.

The US President stated that he is calling all AIM personnel to answer in an emergency congress meeting; Monica cursed Tarleton and knew that because of his recklessness there were no saving AIM's public image so she had to go into hiding. Fortunately there were plenty of secret black bases and emergency funds for her to use. She now had to work as a fugitive.

Monica not appearing in the congress meetings was a death bell for AIM and an invitation for the Avengers to be heard was met with them arriving in a Quinjet with a standing ovation from the crowd outside the congress buildings. There were also the size changing new Avenger who fans had started calling Ms Marvel.

Basically AIM was declared a terrorist organisation with a full investigating to all higher ups as well as a warrant for the arrest of Monica, all assets of AIM that they could get their hands on would be liquidised and used for the rebuilding of Stark Industries and SHIELD. The Avengers gave their testimonies with Ms Marvel allowed to keep her identity secret. They would help find and help Inhumans to control their powers and SHIELD would be used to quell Inhuman incidents.

The Avengers were vindicated and the rulings from the hearings after A-Day would be reversed. There were calls for the arrests of the Watchdogs, the rogue AIM agents and other allies in their treason.

MODOK the man formerly known as MODOK layed still in his watery grave in San Francisco to be recovered later, he was willing to die to destroy all Superhumans on Earth and to destroy the Avengers public image as Heroes forever. He had failed and there was a chance in his new mutated cyborg form that he could reawaken. If that does happen then he will be in for a furious shock...

**Author's Note:**

> So consider this an alternate ending to the game because after declaring war on the US military, no way would I see them being able to handle the fallout of such a move. I know this is a live service game but they could have the US Government disavow AIM with Monica in hiding to lead AIM from the shadows.


End file.
